Last Moment
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai Portgas D. Rouge dan Gold Roger, sang Raja Bajak Laut. Ketika Roger memutuskan untuk pergi dan meningalkan Rouge... My first RoRo! RnR please!


**Last Moment**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate: T... agak ke M?**

**Genre: Romance, Angsty**

**Pair: RogerxRouge**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, before Ace's birth**

* * *

><p>AN: Pelampiasan hobi saya yang suka buat pair canon. Di FNI masih ada MinaKushi, dan di sini, yang bisa saya temukan hanya ini.

So, don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p>Rembulan tampak bersinar di dalam gelapnya malam. Dua siluet orang tampak tertidur dalam sebuah ranjang. Seorang pria bertubuh besar nampak memeluk seorang wanita bertubuh mungil.<p>

Mata wanita itu masih terbuka. Ia tahu, malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Roger, Raja Bajak Laut. Portgas D. Rouge adalah nama wanita itu. Kekasih dari Gold Roger.

Ia tahu, berhubungan dengan Roger bisa membawa suatu petaka baginya. Siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan pria itu akan menemui ajalnya oleh angkatan laut. Namun, Rouge mencintai pria itu.

Dan ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama pria itu. Begitu surya bersinar, pria itu akan pergi dan menyerahkan diri kepada angkatan laut. Meninggalkannya beserta janin yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Janin?

Ya, Rouge mengandung seorang anak dari Roger. Ia belum memberitahu Roger tentang hal itu. Kedua tangannya terletak di perutnya. Mengelus perlahan, supaya kandungannya tidak terkejut.

"Rouge..." Wanita itu terkejut mendengar suara familiar terdengar di telinganya. Ia menatap sang Raja Bajak Laut. Pria itu belum tidur. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Rouge.

"Ada apa? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Roger dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..." Rouge memotong perkataannya. Ia menarik nafasnya.

"Hanya saja? Ada apa, Rouge? Katakan padaku," ujar Roger pada wanita itu. Walaupun ia mempunyai banyak wanita, Rouge adalah nomor satu di hatinya. Belahan jiwanya.

"... Anak."

"Hah? Anak? Apa maksudmu, Rouge?" tanya Roger dengan raut wajah heran. Ia sangat heran terhadap tingakh Rouge.

Rouge menghela nafas. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, menutupi bintik-bintik hitam di pipinya. "Roger, akan ada Roger kecil. Kau paham maksudku?"

Roger menggeleng. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rouge menghela nafas. Bahkan, seorang Raja Bajak Laut pun tidak tahu maksudnya. Bukan karen Roger bodoh. Ia tahu Roger bukanlah pria yang bodoh. Tapi karena Rouge juga tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Anakmu, Roger. Aku mengandung anakmu. Di sini. Keturunanmu, Roger." Rouge meraih tangan Roger dan meletakkannya di perutnya. Wanita itu tampak pasrah.

"Anak? Benarkah, Rouge?" tanya Roger dengan nada seperti ia menemukan harta karun.

"Ya. Dua bulan."

Rouge menunggu reaksi dari Roger. Dan ia tak menyangka, penjahat besar itu justru memeluknya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Rouge. Tapi, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" tanya Roger.

Rouge menarik nafasnya. "Aku... Roger, aku tak mau membuatmu menyesal."

"Rouge, dia anak kita. Aku tak menyesal. Bahkan, sebelum kematianku, aku senang bisa mempunyai anak. Walau, aku yakin sebelum anak itu lahir, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi, aku cukup senang kau mengandung."

Rouge terdiam. Ia tahu, angkatan laut tak akan mengampuninya beserta anak yang dikandungnya. Karena anak dalam kandungannya adalah anak Raja Bajak Laut, yang artinya adalah seorang penjahat besar. Dan ia yang mengandungnya.

Dari jendela, sang raja siang mulai menampakkan wajahnya. Menyilaukan pandangan mata setiap orang. Membawa sinar dan menyingkap kegelapan malam yang menyelubungi.

Rouge menghela nafas. Hari dan malam berlalu begitu cepat. Dan artinya... pagi ini ia harus berpisah dengan Roger. Pria itu akan meninggalkannya dan menyerahkan diri pada angkatan laut.

"Sudah pagi." Nada kecewa tersurat. Seandainya bisa, Rouge tak ingin melepaskan Roger.

"Kau benar. Aku harus segera pergi." Roger berdiri dari tempatnya terbaring dan mengenakan perlengkapannya. Rouge hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Dirapikannya rambutnya yang bergelombang.

Dan inilah saatnya berpisah dengan Roger.

"..."

"Rouge..."

"Bisakah kau di sini lebih lama lagi, Roger?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang disertai harapan yang tinggi. Rouge sungguh tak ingin berpisah dengan Roger.

"Aku tidak bisa, Rouge. Semakin lama aku di sini, kau akan semakin terancam. Aku tak ingin membahayakanmu dan anak kita. Aku pergi. Dan... Kalau anak kita sudah lahir, berilah nama."

"Ya?"

"Kalau perempuan, namanya Anne. Dan kalau laki-laki... Ace." Roger memutuskannya. Tanpa banyak berpikir. Ace adalah nama yang bagus. Nomor satu. Mengapa tidak?

"Ace... Kuharap dia laki-laki. Menjadi laki-laki hebat sepertimu." Rouge tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terletak di perutnya. Sementara Roger sudah berjalan ke arah pintu.

Roger hanya bisa tersenyum. "Jaga dia. Selamat tinggal, Rouge."

Klap.

Pintu tertutup. Roger sudah pergi. Rouge hanya dapat melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup. Dan yang ditinggalkan Roger untuknya adalah anak. Dan nama yang akan diberikan pada anak itu.

Kelak, saat anaknya terlahir, namanya adalah...

Gol D. Ace.

OWARI

* * *

><p>AN:... Gaje berat. Sekedar pelampiasan hobi membuat pair canon dan pair orang tua tokoh. #plaak

_For last..._

_Review please?_

Kim D. Meiko_  
><em>


End file.
